When Love Is Going
by KENzeira
Summary: Senyuman Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke, betapa ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Senyuman hangat yang mampu menghangatkan jiwanya./"Semua hal tentangmu selalu ada hubungannya denganku!"/SasuxSaku, SasuxHina. AU. One-shoot. RnR? :)


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

When Love Is Going © KENzeira

Warnings : SasuSaku fiction, AU, typo(s), OOC, delele

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, and little bit angst

Rate : T

_Just for fun, if you don't like please don't read. And no flame!_

~ Happy Reading ~

~o000o~

Sore itu laki-laki bersurai hitam kebiruan terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan mata elang yang berwarna gelap pekat miliknya. Ia hanya melangkah mengikuti kata hatinya, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kakinya akan berhenti dimana.

Nama laki-laki itu Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang entah darimana asalnya itu ahli dalam memainkan pedang. Kali inipun ia baru saja pulang seusai latihan di dōjō untuk memperdalam permainan samurainya. Dōjō yang kurang lebih 15 tahun menjadi tempat latihannya bukanlah dōjō biasa, tempat itu adalah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan banyak manusia yang bernasib sama. Sebatang kara.

Untuk sekali ini, laki-laki yang biasa disebut Sasuke itu menengadah memandang langit yang mulai menghitam. Ia menghentikan kakinya sejenak kemudian melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. Siapa sangka, sudah satu jam lebih ia berjalan. Dan laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 cm itu benar-benar tidak tahu ia berada di daerah mana kini.

Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya, tak sampai beberapa detik rokok itu menyala ketika tangan kanannya menghidupkan korek gas. Dan asap beracun itu mulai memasuki rongga dadanya untuk kemudian keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya. Tak ada yang menyedihkan dari ini, tak ada.

Sekelebat bayangan kembali mengganggu otaknya. Bayangan yang semakin hari entah mengapa semakin terlihat jelas. Gadis bersurai panjang berwarna indigo dengan senyum hangat yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Gadis yang setahun lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dan penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, bukan?

Nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga itu sudah lama memikat hatinya. Gadis kaya yang sederhana, tak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia memiliki banyak harta ketika melihat penampilannya. Penampilan ala gadis desa yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Kecantikan dan keanggunannya mampu memikat siapa saja, termasuk dirinya yang _notabene_ tak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan. Bagi seorang ahli pedang sepertinya, perempuan bukanlah hal pertama yang dicarinya, melainkan kedudukan untuk bisa menjadi komandan di tempat bekerjanya sebagai polisi keamanan kota. Dan setidaknya, jabatan wakil komandan sudah membuatnya merasa puas sekarang.

Kini, laki-laki tampan bermata setajam elang itu terduduk di tepi sungai. Terus memandang sang langit dengan tatapan nanar. Hari sudah tak bisa lagi dikatakan sore, tapi Sasuke tetap dengan keinginannya. Berlari membunuh bayangan gadis yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasinya, meski sekalipun ia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya.

Sekalipun hidup sendiri, tak memiliki arti, berjuang melawan kejamnya dunia sendiri, tapi ia merasa tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini. Ketika bayangan gadis itu seolah tak bisa dilenyapkan sekalipun bumi telah kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan, ketika hidup mulai memiliki arti bagi seseorang tapi dengan kebodohan membuat orang itu kecewa, bahkan membuat orang itu menderita. Padahal, orang itulah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa hidup_nya_ sangat berarti bagi orang itu. Dan laki-laki itu –Sasuke– tak pernah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, darimana asalnya, dan siapa keluarganya, selain bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan gadis cantik bernama Hinata. Ya, yang ia tahu dirinyalah yang sangat berarti untuk kelengkapan hidup Hinata.

Dan demi Tuhan, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu menyembunyikan lukanya di balik senyum hangatnya. Ia tak pernah tahu, dan ia benci karena tak pernah di beri tahu.

Keegoisannya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu berdampak buruk. Sadar, tak ada manusia yang sempurna dan selalu menunjung tinggi kejujuran seperti dirinya, hanya saja kebohongan yang di ciptakan gadis itu bukanlah karena Hinata tak ingin Sasuke merasa iba, gadis itu hanya tak ingin laki-laki yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya itu terluka. Itu saja.

Dan sejauh manapun Sasuke berlari, laki-laki itu takkan pernah kehilangan bayangan Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah melekat dalam dunianya. Sekalipun Sasuke memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengganti dunia lamanya dengan dunia baru, gadis dengan senyuman hangat itu takkan pernah terhapuskan. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu, tak ada.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu murung?" tanya Sakura –nama gadis itu– sambil menyentuh punggung Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya.

"Tak ada,"

"Kau selalu seperti ini, mana kejujuran yang selalu kau junjung tinggi? Kemana Sasuke yang dulu kukenal?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara parau. Sejujurnya, ia benci melihat Sasuke yang seolah kehilangan semangat untuk menghirup udara. Sakura merindukan sosok Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa sekalipun hidup tak adil padanya.

"Sakura, inilah sosokku yang sebenarnya. Yang dulu itu bukan aku." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil rokok dalam sakunya. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berada di dōjō, beristirahat sejenak setelah seharian berlatih penuh. Sakura bukan gadis manja, ia gadis yang memiliki tenaga bak seorang pria, tapi di balik ketomboiannya, Sakura memiliki sisi manis yang hanya di ketahui oleh Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya memperlihatkan sisi manisnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu." Tuduh Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengambil alih rokok yang tengah di pegang Sasuke dan mematikannya seketika. Sasuke terperangah memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?"

"Jangan tanya aku, kaulah yang kenapa! Apakah kau tidak sadar, kau benar-benar mengubah dirimu seratus delapan puluh derajat! Kau lebih sering terlihat murung dan lebih sering mengkonsumsi asap beracun itu!" Sakura mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Tch! Kau tak mengerti, lagipula masalahku tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujar Sasuke lempeng, laki-laki bermata hitam pekat itu mengambil kembali wadah rokok dalam sakunya. Sasuke mendesah pelan mendapati wadah itu hanya tersisa dua batang rokok.

"Semua hal tentangmu selalu ada hubungannya denganku!" cetus Sakura lalu menyambar wadah rokok milik Sasuke dan membuangnya ke kolam ikan.

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Laki-laki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu berdiri dari duduknya, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura yang ikut berdiri. Gadis tomboi itu menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Pernah kutegaskan padamu, sudah ada perempuan yang menempati singgasana dalam duniaku." Kata Sasuke puitis. Kini, giliran Sakura yang terperangah kaget. Kedua tangannya menggempal menahan amarah yang membuncah ketika mendapati Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sakura kembali terduduk. Tak ada yang bisa ia ambil dalam kesempatan ini, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Sasuke ketika status pemuda itu kembali menjadi sendiri. Tak terhitung berapa hari ia melakukan hal supaya Sasuke melihatnya sebagai perempuan, bukan _partner_ dalam tugasnya menjaga keamanan kota, menjadi anggota polisi sekaligus teman di tempatnya melatih permainan pedang. Sungguh, Sakura hanya ingin sekali saja Sasuke melihat kesungguhannya, kesungguhan bahwa ia tak hanya ingin memiliki laki-laki itu, tapi karena ia memang mencintainya.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?" suara _baritone_ itu terlontar dari mulut seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskan asap beracun itu.

"Entahlah," jawabnya, mata hitam pekat itu memandang langit yang kehilangan bintang. Seperti halnya Sasuke yang kehilangan cahaya dari sosok Hinata. "Aku tidak ingat." Lanjutnya.

"Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan cara perlahan, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto seraya mengasah samurainya. Di tempat ini Sasuke dan Naruto pertama bertemu, di asrama tempat orang-orang yang di tinggalkan orang tua. Asrama sekaligus tempat berlatih pedang. Di sebelah kiri adalah asrama khusus laki-laki, di sebelah kanan adalah asrama khusus perempuan, dan di tengah adalah tempat untuk berlatih yang tak lain adalah dōjō. Orang pertama yang membangun asrama sekaligus dōjō ini tentulah bukan orang biasa, orang yang diketahui sangat menunjung tinggi nilai sosial itu sudah lama meninggal dunia, bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir. Yang meneruskan mengurusi tempat ini adalah cucu-cucunya.

"Jika itu berarti aku juga bisa membunuh Hinata, aku rela mati." Kata Sasuke setengah melamun. Naruto menatap teman seperjuangannya itu dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berat dalam hati Naruto mendapati temannya itu seolah kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Tak ada lagi semangat. Sasuke yang dulu benar-benar terkubur mati.

"Dia sudah terbunuh tanpa perlu kau bunuh." Ujar pria berambut kuning itu –Naruto– kemudian kembali mengasah samurainya. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto. Padahal, sungguh, tak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Gadis itu…, dia memuakkan!" kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar frustasi. Lengannya yang memegang rokok ia remas-remas sampai rokok itu tak berbentuk. "Dia benar-benar balas dendam padaku. Setelah aku meninggalkannya, dia balik meninggalkanku. Perempuan sialan!"

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau terdengar lebih memuakkan daripada Hinata! Tak seharusnya kau seperti ini!" Naruto mulai marah. Sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini Sasuke nyaris seperti orang gila, dan laki-laki bermata hitam pekat itu tak hentinya mencecar gadis bernama Hinata, yang Naruto yakini adalah perempuan yang mengakibatkan Sasuke begini.

"Kau tak mengerti, Naruto! Gadis pertama yang berkata aku berarti untuknya itu sudah banyak membohongiku!" Sasuke ikut marah, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata demikian padanya.

"Aku sudah berjuta kali mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Aku tahu kau terluka, Sasuke. Tapi, sebagai seorang samurai sejati, tak seharusnya kau seperti ini." Tutur Naruto, suaranya melembut. Mungkin Naruto tak ingin membuat temannya itu semakin frustasi.

"Kau benar,"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya mengasah samurai. "Sasuke, maukah kau mendengar saranku?"

"Hn," Laki-laki berambut kuning itu mendesah pelan mendapatkan jawaban yang membingungkan dari Sasuke. Hanya ada dua huruf 'H' dan 'N'. Baiklah, anggap Sasuke mau mendengar saran Naruto.

"Kau harus merenungkan kepergian Hinata. Aku yakin, ada maksud yang hendak disampaikannya padamu. Dan aku yakin, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Naruto balas memandang Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan pria itu untuk merenungkan maksud di balik kepergian Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto tersenyum samar.

"Kau sangat berarti untuk Hinata, kau yakin itu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku yakin ia sungguh-sungguh soal itu."

"Itulah jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benakmu. Sasuke, kau sangat berarti untuk Hinata dan kau yakin untuk hal itu. Cobalah kau pikirkan, Hinata tak akan menyakiti orang yang berarti untuknya, tak akan membiarkan orang itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kali ini, kau harus yakin bahwa Hinata memiliki maksud baik di balik kepergiannya. Kau sangat berarti untuk Hinata, dan ia membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkannya karena ia tak mau kau ikut bersamanya." Naruto menghela nafas setelah mengatakan itu, raut wajah Sasuke mulai berubah. "Kalau saja Hinata sengaja membuat kesalahan yang membuatmu meninggalkannya, aku yakin, itu karena ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia tak ingin kau lebih terpuruk dari sekarang. Kalau saja Hinata tidak membuat kesalahan, kau pasti masih bersamanya, kau pasti menyaksikan sendiri kepergiannya, dan aku yakin kau akan mencoba melakukan apapun untuk ikut bersama Hinata, meninggalkan dunia."

Tanpa Naruto duga, bahu Sasuke berguncang. Laki-laki bermata hitam pekat itu menangis. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah tiga bulan kepergian Hinata. Sasuke tidak sadar akan hal itu, gadis yang memiliki senyum hangat seperti Hinata tak akan mungkin menyakitinya. Gadis itu bahkan rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura selingkuh di hadapan Sasuke, ia ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya. Karena Hinata tak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata menderita penyakit berat yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan senyum hangatnya, dan bahkan kehilangan nyawanya.

Semua kenyataan itu semakin membuat Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan aliran air dalam matanya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia menangis.

"Sasuke, selain Hinata yang menganggapmu berarti, aku juga menganggapmu berarti, sebagai temanku." Ujar Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke yang masih terisak.

o-o-o-o-o

Pagi hari Kota Tokyo sudah di hadiahi butiran salju. Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya kemudian menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Buku-buku jarinya terasa beku, sama halnya dengan hatinya, ikut membeku.

Mungkin, inilah saatnya Sakura mengakhiri usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati wakil komandan itu, berhenti berusaha mendapatkan hati Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah cukup ia merasa di bodohi oleh perasaannya sendiri, ia tak ingin lagi menjadi Sakura yang menampilkan sisi _feminine_nya. Biar saja ia menunggu laki-laki yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, menerima Sakura yang berisik dan tomboi.

Bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba melesat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana gigihnya laki-laki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah teman Sasuke itu mengejarnya, menunggu Sakura untuk memberikan hatinya yang masih ia pertahankan untuk Sasuke. Hanya mengingatnya saja membuat Sakura sedikit tersentuh, mungkin perasaan Naruto juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama terluka ketika harus mendapatkan cinta sepihak.

Sakura menyesap kopi yang nyaris dingin. Hari ini ia memilih untuk mengambil cuti. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia merasa perlu menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia memang egois karena tak ingin terluka lagi. Tapi, untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, sudah pasti ia lakukan untuk menjauhi perasaan yang menyakitkan. Baginya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Berlari menghindari perasaan yang seharusnya di hadapi. Bukankah Sasuke juga seperti itu? Bahkan laki-laki itu terlalu jauh meninggalkan perasaannya.

"Hai,"

Seolah ada badai salju, Sakura membeku mendengar suara yang amat di kenalnya itu. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti suara Sasuke! Perlahan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya demi melihat sosok yang menyapanya itu.

"Kau?"

"Ya, ini aku." Kata Sasuke, Sakura bingung ekspresi apa yang pantas ia tampilkan saat itu.

"Ada apa menemuiku? Kau sudah mendapat izin dari Chiyo-_baa-sama_ masuk ke dalam kamarku?" ujar Sakura, yang ia tahu nenek Chiyo bukan seorang nenek yang mudah mengizinkan laki-laki masuk dalam asrama perempuan. Mengingat nenek Chiyo adalah salah satu keturunan dari orang yang membangun asrama sekaligus dōjō ini.

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Benar-benar tersenyum, sama seperti senyumnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Senyum seperti ketika Sasuke masih menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, seolah tak ada beban dalam hidupnya yang sebatang kara.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Sakura, _gomen ne, gomen nasai_. Kemarin kau benar, aku tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu." Tutur Sasuke, mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali menatap mata hitam pekat itu. Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi perempuan yang kini menempati singgasana di hatimu." Ujar Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Senyum palsu untuk menutupi luka hatinya.

"Ah, begitu ya?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura. Keduanya terdiam, terlihat sama-sama canggung, sama-sama tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, namun tak ada yang berani memecahkan hening yang mengganggu ini.

"Ehem…," laki-laki bermata hitam pekat itu berdehem membuat Sakura entah kenapa berdebar.

"Eh, hmmm…, Sasuke, kau tidak bertugas hari ini?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Sakura tanyakan. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting itu. Lagipula, ini masih cukup pagi untuk berangkat bertugas.

"Ah, itu…," Sasuke terlihat gugup, ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang Sakura yakin bukan karena gatal, tapi karena bingung. Sakura semakin berdebar melihat samar-samar rona kemerahan di pipi Sasuke. "Begini, aku…, aku sengaja mengambil cuti untuk datang kesini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Ahahaha…, iya, tentu saja aku bercanda!" celetuk Sasuke kemudian di hadiahi tatapan _death glare_ dari Sakura. "Ah, tidak juga, aku serius, Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke ketika mendapati wajah Sakura berubah menjadi _horror_.

Sakura tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah bertekad untuk meneruskan perasaannnya pada Sasuke, apapun kendalanya ia akan tetap mencintai Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Laki-laki itu yakin sekarang, Sakura adalah 'Hinata'nya dalam wujud yang berbeda. Senyuman Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke, betapa ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Senyuman hangat yang mampu menghangatkan jiwanya.

_~ OWARI ~_

Well, tak ada konflik yang berarti. Sebuah cerita yang di dedikasikan untuk diri sendiri. Cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerpen yang aku simpan di blog. Jika ada yang pernah membacanya, mohon jangan mengira bahwa fict ini adalah jiplakan. Ini 100% hasil dari otak cetekku, aku hanya mengubah nama-nama orang di dalamnya.

Yoshh, mind to reviews _minna-san_? :)

Peluk cium,

~ Nona Kecil, KENzeira ~

15th of January 2013


End file.
